marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
David Wheeler
History Origin David Wheeler was not born like any ordinary child. He was born deaf, incapable of hearing anything through his ears. His mother was also born deaf, and his father was hearing. Unlike his mother, David is actually a perfect candidate for a cochlear implant. Due to his families embracing of the Deaf Culture, they, and he now that he is of age, refused to do the implant. Due to growing up in a mixed hearing and deaf home, David has become fluent in ASL (American Sign Language), SEE (Signed Exact English), and PSE (Pidgin Signed English; a mixture of ASL and SEE), with an intermediate ability to lip read (it's hit or miss with some people, and accents are impossible to understand, ie he can't read Nightcralwer's lips) and read English print (he's literate). As a proud Deaf (there is a difference between Deaf and deaf, as "big D" deaf means the culture, small D the condition) person, he prefers ASL to any other form of sign, and does look down on SEE signers, which are typically hearing people. He does carry a bit of a chip on his shoulder towards hearing people, as they have not made the world a friendly place for someone like him. The world became even more harsh toward him once his mutant powers manifested a few weeks after his 15th birthday. He seemed to be able to create a type of push wave, that could shove someone back, or even hurt people. He discovered this power after walking by a record store, blaring music, and he felt some kind of "charge" building up in him. As he is deaf, he did not know he was absorbing sounds, something to which he still doesn't know. He was able to then produce an orb of energy, that fired out of him and knocked back a girl, causing her to fall back on the cement, fracturing her tail bone. He tried to apologize, but the family was hearing, and didn't understand him one bit. Her family ended up suing him, causing his parents to have to sell their house in order to pay the settlement. Depressed, David turned to drugs and alcohol to cope. As of right now, he only does pot, and drinks beer and vodka, but has the potential to get into harder things. He doesn't grow or deal his own supply, but usually has an easy time spotting people to buy from. (I have spoken to 3 partners, one of which was AUS, and they all confirmed that using or dealing drugs was allowed on the sims). His parents, knowing their son was twice discriminated against now as a mutant and a Deaf individual, decided to send him to the Xavier Institute, in hopes of helping their son to better control his abilities, as it seems to randomly happen, in different degrees of intensity. His parents, did not know of his drug problems, or would have discussed it with him before shipping him off. David was not very excited about having to leave his school; he had to leave a Deaf school, full of Deaf kids, for a hearing one, full of hearing people. As a result, he may be a bit stand offish at first, but will slowly warm up to those that know sign. His only girlfriend to date, was actually a hearing girl, who learned ASL, after being inspired to do so when she had a deaf cousin. She actually transfered to his school, and became a cheerleader, cheering him on at his basketball, football, and wrestling matches (due to basketball and wrestling being at the same time of year, he alternated which sport he played, having two years of basketball, and only one of wrestling). Even though he has dated a hearing girl, he prefers Deaf girls over hearing ones, and will only date a girl whom signs ASL, even though he is familiar with PSE and SEE. He had to break up with his girlfriend in order to come to Xavier's; neither felt a long distance relationship would work, and he wanted to be fair to her, even i fit broke his heart. Regardless, he was enrolled in the Xavier School, and shortly found a source for his pot fix, which happened to be one of the Kingpin's dealers. So he was unknowingly is helping the enemy. Going to the Xavier Institute David started going the Xavier Institute, trying to learn about his powers. He met a grieving Melanie Hart, who had just recently lost her fiance when he was killed a week before their scheduled wedding date. David felt an attraction to Melanie early on, but as she came with a lot of baggage, he decided to leave it be. David struggled with several classes, mostly English, due to language barriers. As not many teachers and students do not know sign language, he's isolated a lot, though many try to communicate with him using notes and typing text messages. It's not ideal, and he's not a fan of it, but he dealt with it. His main way of dealing with it, was doing pot and drinking. Several teachers tired helping him out, by providing him with an ipad and an iphone, complete with several special apps for the deaf. Dispite of this, he was eventually caught with his drugs, and warned about being expelled if he was caught with illegal drugs again. David got smart, in a matter of speaking, by abusing legal drugs. One day after over dosing on perscription pills, that weren't his, Melanie yelled at David about his behavior. She already lost one person close to her, and didn't want to lose another. The argument ended with the two of them kissing. They didn't want to date, but were definately more than just friends, but had no real strings attached; inspite of what they were doing with each other, they weren't commeted to one another. This arrangement proved to be too difficult for Melanie to handle, and she told David to either be with her nor not. The two started dating, going much slower than they were before. Shortly there after, David got caught with more drugs, and as warned, was expelled from the school. He and Melanie ended up breaking up as a result. Life on the Streets David's drug habit though, would prove to be his downfall. He was caught with his supply at the school, and put on a strict probation, with the warning that he would removed if caught again. This just made him choose to do drugs that didn't show up on a drug test (hallucinogens for example don't show up on a standard drug test). However, in spite of this extra measure he took, he still got caught with his drugs yet again. And as he was warned, he was kicked out for it. Depressed, and too ashame to return home to his parents, David went to live on the streets. He started doing harder drugs to cope. He dabbled in crack, cocaine, crystal meth, PCP, speed, and acid. He developed a huge addiction to the drugs, and started stealing to help pay for his fix. He was eventually caught one day, loading TV's into a van to sell; he had given a worker a fake work order, saying he was there to load the TV's to deliver to a Buffalo Wild Wings. The store's manager knew the order was fake, and had him arrested. David's lawyer was able to have him put in rehab instead of jail, and must serve in various community service programs. Surprisingly, rehab has actually been good to David; he has seen a councilor, and has helped get over his depression. He has completed his rehab, and is now trying to complete part of his 12 step program, of apologizing to all those he ever wronged. He's going to head to the Xavier Institute, in hopes that he can apologize for his behavior, and truly move to a live of sobriety. He does still smoke cigarettes, but that's it. Back at the Institute David finds himself once again enrolled in the Xavier Institute. He wasted no time apologizing for Melanie for his past mistakes, and has convinced her to give him a second chance. David has started up taking classes once more, but without the aid of the technologies given to him before, as he sold them for crack and meth. This time around though, he was lucky to find out that now a CODA (Child of a Deaf Adult), was now attending. He and Kaylee Gordon started becoming good friends, and he doesn't feel so alone any more. Due to a spill down the stairs accidently caused by Emery O'Hara, David injured himself, and needed partial surgery. One of the institute's doctors, thinking he was working in the boy's best interest, put a cochlear implant in David. David was enraged when finding this out, and refuses to activate the implant, and hopes the Deaf community doesn't learn of this addition to him. Death After winning back Melanie's heart, the Xavier Institute was attacked by the Acolytes, as well as an army of mutants lead by Magneto. The mutatns attacked the home of the X-Men, destroying the school, and in the process, claimed the life of David Wheeler. He died, never knowing if Melanie loved him, as when he told her, she never said it back. Powers & Abilities Powers Sound Absorption: David is able to absorb sound, and redirect it into an energy "push" blast The strength of the blast is based off the amount of sound he absorbs. For example: A noisy restaurant, will only produce enough energy to simulate a major league pitcher throwing a baseball at someone, where an explosion going off will allow him to produce an energy push that would be able to push back a semi back by 3 feet (he has to virtually be right in the epicenter of the sound, so he can absorb all of it). It shold also be noted that sound doesn't travel past him, as he absorbs it. That means, if his powers are active, people in front of him can't hear the people behind him talk, for example. If someone is standing next to him, they can't even hear themselves speak, but nor can anyone else, as the sound doesn't travel past him. The person standing next to him also wouldn't be able to hear anything else, as being that close to him when his powers were active would "temporarily make one deaf." Abilities Semi-resistant/immune to telepaths: He isn't "resistant" or "immune" per se. Rather, as he has never heard a sound before, his mind doesn't have an internal voice. There's nothing for a telepath to read. They would only see the images of the signs he was thinking, as he, as a Deaf person, thinks visually. The only way a telepath would understand him is if they knew sign, or were able to figure out the concept he was thinking, as he may be more likely to visualize a candle instead of the sign for candle, but this obviously won't always be the case. Lip Reading: David is a moderate lipreader, who doesn't always read lips right. Weaknesses Deaf: This causes communication difficulties, and if it's not in his line of sight, he doesn't know it's happening. This can cause him to ignore a fight, simply because it's happening behind him. He Can't understand most messages from telepaths, as they send thoughts to be "heard," and he doesn't understand what those sounds mean. A telepath would have to send visual images for him to understand, which could be hit or miss for the actual message Doesn't understand how his powers work: This can cause him to not know how strong his blast is going to be. He can't yet feel how powerful the blast will be, and it may vary from being as powerful as a baseball thrown, or may only feel like a pebble thrown. Regardless, it will always look exactly the same. Sound doesn't travel past him: Makes communication for other members of the team more difficult. However, if they are speaking on a com, he doesn't prevent the coms from transporting the messages, unless they are standing right next to him when he's using his powers. '''Is currently incapable of storing the energy: '''Though at his peak, he may be able to store several attacks, as of right now, he can only do one attack at a time OOC Note This is a replacement character for Parker Vallense This character gets replaced by Drew Dewitt Category:X-men Category:Xavier Students Category:Created Characters Category:Dead